Sonic X The Angel Island Adventure Part 2
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Shadow and Silver Have stolen a gem from Amy's house! Can Sonic and his friends get it back before it's too late?


This a part 2 to the Sonic X The Angel Island Adventure.

They have reached the Chaos Pond.  
On the other side, not too far away, is the Elementry Park.  
Sonic;The Chaos Pond. How are we gonna get across?  
Amy;(reaches in to see how deep it is, but her hand gets stuck) Huh? (she gets her hand out, and black tar drips off it) Yuck. I cannot swim in this. No way!  
Tails;(flies) I can fly across.  
Rouge;(flies too) So can i.  
Amy;(nervously) But we can't.  
Rouge;Oh. (lands) That's right.  
Tails;(lands) We forgot.  
Knuckles;My grandfather used to jump from rock to rock.  
Sonic;(sticks out leg) Yeah, but your grandfather had longer legs than us.  
Knuckles;Big deal. I can do it, too. Watch. (backs up and runs, jumps) Splee!  
He lands perfectly on a rock.  
Knuckles;(looks back, smiles) See? (his foot slips and he falls in) Whoa! (splash!)  
Amy;Oh, no!  
Sonic;Knuckles! Hang on! (they run to the rocks)  
Amy;(stops them) I'll go first! (she runs to him)  
Knuckles;(trying to stay above the surface, cough) Help!  
Amy;(grabs his hands) I've got you, Knuckles! (pulls, her feet are slipping)  
Knuckles;Help! Please!  
Amy;Guys, i'm slipping!  
Sonic;(jumps behind her) Hang on! (he grabs Amy's sides and pulls)  
Amy;Alright, Sonic!  
Tails is flying above.  
Tails;That's it, bro! Pull! Pull!  
Sonic;(they almost fall in) Whoa!  
Tails;What can i do? Go for help? No! We're not suppose to be here!  
Rouge;(grabs Sonic's sides and pulls) I'll help!  
Amy;Alright, Rouge!  
Tails;That's it, Rouge! (gets behind her) I'll pull, too! (grabs her sides and pulls) Knuckles;It's working! (he is halfway out of the water)  
Sonic;(they pull at different times) All together! Now!  
They pull, and Amy's foot slips, causing them to fall in.  
Amy;(screams)  
SPLASH!  
Sonic;(trying to stay above the water, coughing) Help! Chris! Somebody!  
Knuckles;(coughing) Professor! Help!  
Amy;(cough) Cream! Vanilla! Help!  
Tails;(cough) Cream! Vanilla! Help, please!  
Rouge;(coughing) Help!  
Somewhere nearby, Tikal's an orange echidna, who adopted Knuckles, hears them.  
Tikal;(gasps) Knuckles! (runs off)  
Somewhere else nearby, Joyce, Rouge's friend, who helps her steal jewels, hears them as well.  
Joyce;(gasps) Oh, no! Rouge! (runs off)  
Vanilla and Cream are naerby, too.  
Cream;(gasps) Amy!  
Vanilla;Oh, dear! Tails! (they both run off)  
Chris;(next to them) Sonic!  
Sonic;(they start sinking) Don't give up, we can make it! (he drowns)  
Amy;(before drowning) Sonic!  
But as they drown, a giant crane net thing goes under, lifting them out.  
They get put on the ground where they were.  
Sonic;(cough, to Amy) Are you okay, Amy?  
Amy;(coughing) Yes, i think so.  
Rouge;(to Tails and Knuckles) You two okay?  
Tails;Yeah, i think so.  
Knuckles;Me, too.  
They turn to the other five who are angry with them.  
Sonic;Uh-oh.  
Meanwhile, at night somewhere, Shadow comes out.  
Shadow;Now is the time for all good little gems to be safely tucked into their baskets.  
Silver;(crawling, yawns) I wouldn't mind being tucked in. I'm tired out. (chuckles, tries to fall asleep)  
Shadow;(kicks him awake the his foot) Would you stop complaining?  
Silver;Sorry. So, where do we start again?  
Shadow;(points to Amy's house) Down there.  
Silver;Right. But we have to wait till she's gone.  
Shadow;Right.  
Meanwhile, inside Chris' house that night.  
Chris;Sonic, i just don't want to lose you. You're all i have.  
Sonic;(laying his head on the arm of the couch) It's so hard to be young.  
Chris;I know. I use to be that way when i was young, too. (gets up) We better get some rest. It's already like 10:30.  
Sonic;(yawns) Good idea. (turns sideways) Goodnight, Chris.  
Chris;(walks away) Goodnight, Sonic, my hero. After like, maybe 20 minutes. Knuckles is heard from somewhere.  
Knuckles;Pssst. Sonic. Sonic, wake up.  
Sonic;(ears stick up, he gets up) Huh? Knuckles, where are you?  
Knuckles;Here.  
Sonic;(looks around, gets off the couch) Where, Knuckles?  
Knuckles;Outside.  
Sonic;(goes to the front door, opens it) What are you doing here?  
Knuckles;(finger to his mouth) Shhhhh. Quiet.  
Sonic;What's the matter?  
Knuckles;I can't sleep. It's important. We've gotta talk.  
Sonic;(as he walks away) Now?  
Knuckles;(repeats finger thing) Shhhh. Yes, now. (walks out, but comes back, grins) Scared of the dark?  
Sonic;(glares) I'm not scared.  
Knuckles;Then come on. Let's get the others. (they run off)  
They are on a special rock cliff.  
Amy;We're all here.  
Tails;Yes, we are.  
Rouge;But, what are we here for?  
Amy;Yes, is there a problem.  
Knuckles;(pacing back and forth with hands behind his back) Humans. (stops and looks at them) I suppose you all got the same lecture i did.  
They nod as in, "Yes".  
Rouge;Too young to wander far, that's all i ever hear.  
Amy;We are not grown-ups and should remember it.  
Sonic;There are many dangers, i must always be careful.  
Knuckles;Don't hang around with hedgehogs, bats, foxs, and echidnas. (they look at him confuesed) Well, it's mostly the same lecture.  
Sonic;Chris was maybe worried that i'd get hurt.  
Knuckles;(points) That's the problem! They don't think we can take care of ourselves. We've gotta do something so the humans and other animals will stop treating us like kids! (stomp)  
Tails;(gets up) You're right, Knuckles!  
Amy;I agree! I do! So what are we going to do?  
Knuckles;(thinks) Well....(gets an idea) We could run away from home!  
Sonic;(confused look)  
Tails;Ummm.....where do we run?  
Knuckles;Hmmmm....(gets another idea) We could just stay here! (goes to the steep edge)  
Sonic;(looks around) That's crazy. Anybody could find us here. (goes to Knuckles)  
Knuckles;Uh-uh. (points) See these rocks? This could be our hideout. And we're up real high. (smiles) Nobody can sneak up on us.  
Tails;(come with Rouge beside him) He's right! Look!  
Amy;You can see everything from up here! You really can!  
Rouge;It's wonderful!  
Sonic;(points) Hey, Amy. There's your house. (sees Shadow and Silver) But, who's that walking away?  
Shadow and Silver have stolen her pink gem.  
Sonic;(gasps) Hey! They're stealing a gem!  
Amy;They're gem-napping part of my collection!  
Sonic;(takes Amy's hand) Quick! Let's tell the humans!  
Knuckles;(gets in the way) No, wait! If we catch'em ourselves, it'll show everyone that we're not kids anymore.  
Amy;Oh, yes! I'm so in!  
Rouge & Tails;Count us in!  
Sonic;I don't know...  
Knuckles;(glares) Look, scaredy! There's five of us and only two of them. What could go wrong? (crosses his arms) Hmmm?  
Sonic;Well....  
Amy;(takes his hand) Please?  
Sonic;(smiles) Okay.  
Knuckles;Grrrr! Let's go get'em!  
They run down.  
Silver and Shadow stop, catching their breath.  
Silver;This was a great idea, Shadow!  
Shadow;Thank you! (they shake hands for a job well done)  
Knuckles;(from behind) Drop that gem right now!  
Shadow;What's that? (sees the five friends coming) Uh-oh, we've been spotted! (to Silver) I told you not to be so obviosu! (hands him the gem and runs) Silver;Shadow, wait for me! (follows)  
Amy;(angry) Bring back my gem, you nasty jewel theives!  
They run into the rocky valley.  
Knuckles;(they stop) They're heading for the Chaos Rock Forest! Maybe we should get help after all.  
Sonic;(goes up as well as Amy) It's too late, now. They'll get away. (they stop and look back, to Knuckles) This was your idea. Are you coming or not?  
Knuckles stares with a sad look and Sonic goes into the valley.  
Sonic;Come on, Amy!  
Knuckles;(growls) Hmph!  
He follows, destroying rocks as he did.  
Rouge;(shakes her head) Come on. (her and Tails fly hand in hand)  
Meanwhile, up a round cliff, Shadow and Silver are climbing.  
Silver throws the gem up to him.  
Silver;(gets up to him) Whew...  
Shadow;How big are they?  
Silver;(looks back and to Shadow) Oh, they're big. Very big.  
Shadow;(points) We'll have to jump across.  
Silver;(worried) I don't know...  
Shadow;Ummm....(throws him over) You first!  
Silver;(screams) He lands perfectly.  
Shadow;(jumps, screams)  
He lands perfectly and they run.  
Tails;(they reach the edge, he flies across) It's not so far. You can do it.  
Sonic;(jumps, lands perfectly) Come on, Rouge! Hurry!  
She flies across.  
Knuckles;(takes a deep breath, jumps) Splee!  
He grabs the edge.  
Amy jumps, and doesn't reach the edge.  
Amy;(scream, echoes)  
Sonic;Amy!  
Knuckles;(climbing up) Don't worry. I got her.  
Amy;(she was holding his leg) You mean, i got you. (giggles) Somewhere in valley, Silver and Shadow are taking a break.  
Thunder is heard.  
Silver;I hope this gem is worth it.  
Shadow;Worth it? Actually, bro. All gems are worth it. (hands it to him) We better keep moving. Come on.  
They do, Silver stops and looks down.  
Silver;Who are those guys? (keeps walking)  
Knuckles;Come on!  
Sonic;Let's go!  
Tails;Don't stop.  
The rain starts falling.  
Knuckles;Oh, no.  
Sonic;Keep going.  
Amy;(stops for a second) Acting grown-up is hard, it really is. (continues walking)  
Silver and Shadow reached the cave.  
Shadow;We made it, Silver. Those little Chaos jerks will never be able to follow us now. Come on. get inside.  
Silver;(as they walk in) Shadow, when's it your turn to hold the gem?  
Tails;(they reach where the cave is) Where'd they go?  
Knuckles;I don't see anybody.  
Amy;I guess they got away.  
Sonic;(sees the cave) They must've gone in there. Come on!  
They go in, but Knuckles doesn't.  
Sonic;(comes back) Knuckles, what's keeping you?  
Knuckles;Ummm...nothing. (turns away, arms crossed) I just don't feel like going there right now, that's all.  
Sonic;But, Knuckles--  
Knuckles;(stops him) Don't.  
Sonic;(sighs) Alright, then. We're going without you. (goes back in)  
Knuckles;(loud thunder and lighting is head) Aaaaaaaah! (he runs in)  
Sonic;(sees him) Shhh. This way.  
Knuckles;(as he follows) It sure is dark in here. But it's nice and dry.  
Shadow;(he and Sillver are on a almost couch shaped rock) Okay, Silver. Now. It's my turn to hold the gem.  
Silver;(hands it to him, but sneezes and drops it) Achoo.  
Shadow;(follows the gem, but loses it) Where'd it go? (he grabs Sonic's hand, mistaking it for the gem) Found it.  
Sonic;(notices, pulls) Get your stealing hands off me! (gets free, but screams when he sees them)  
Shadow;(scream) Silver; hide!  
Silver;Right!  
The others hear them and scream running around. Sonic;(he finds his friends as the cave shakes) Get out! Quick! Shadow;(sees them, thinks they have the gem, to Silver) Get them! Catch them all! Don't let them get away!  
They cave breaks and they rock slide down the way they came.  
Shadow;(on a big rock next to Silver) Whatever you do, Silver, don't lose that gem!  
He catches it, but the rocks bury him and Shadow, knocking the gem far into the clouds.  
It lands through Amy's window, into her room, and back into the basket.  
Meanwhile, they're on a big pile of sliding rocks.  
Amy & Sonic;(screaming)  
Tails & Rouge;(screaming)  
Knuckles;(screaming)  
They get buried in them as they continue falling.  
Amy and Tails are hanging off the edge above posin water.  
Tails is holding Amy's leg.  
Amy;Help!  
Sonic;(gets out from under the rocks) Oh, man. (sees Amy and Tails)  
Amy;Help!  
Tails;Help, please!  
Sonic;(gets up and goes to them, grabs Amy's hands) I've gotcha!  
He pulls them up.  
Sonic;Are you guys alright?  
Tails;(falls on a pile of rocks) I'm not. I'm hurt everywhere. (groans)  
Knuckles comes out from under them.  
Tails is next to him, he glares.  
Tails;Oh, good Knuckles.  
Knuckles;(pushes on the ground away from him) Hmph! (feels pain in his left hand, groans) I think i beant my hand weapon.  
Amy;(looks around, worried) Where's Rouge?  
Sonic;Well, looks Rouge was killed. (to Knuckles) That's why i told you we shouldn't do this!  
Amy;(sighs sadly)  
But all at once, Rouge comes out from under the rocks, too.  
Amy;There you are!  
Rouge starts tickling her ribs and sides.  
Rouge;Ticke, tickle, tickle.  
Amy falls to the ground, laughing as she tickles her.  
Amy;(laughing) Rouge, cut it out! (laughs)  
Rouge;(continues tickling her) Coochie coochie coo....  
Amy;(laughs) Take it easy, you bat! Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles;(laughing)  
Rouge;(finally stops) Too much for you, pal?  
Amy;Nah. They hear a noise. It was the sound of a crow thing.  
They go to it.  
Tails;This place is spooky.  
Amy;Wh--where are we?  
Sonic;I--I think we're in the Chaos Woods.  
Knuckles;The Chaos Woods? Well, i'm not afraid of any old Chaos Woods.  
A big bubble in the water pops, splashing Knuckles' mouth.  
Sonic, Amy, Tails & Rouge;(laughing)  
Knuckles;(wipes the stuff off) Very funny.  
Amy;There's nothing to be afraid of as long as we're together, right? (no one responds) Right?  
Suddenly a roar of the 1954 Godzilla is heard.  
All;(gasps)  
Rouge;(gets behind Knuckles) Hide me!  
Tails;(clinches to Sonic's chest) Protect me, bro!  
Knuckles;I wanna go back.  
Tails;Me, too.  
Amy;But about the gem? We cannot leave it here all alone.  
Sonic;(sadly eyes) I'm....i'm afraid it got destroyed, Amy. (sniff)  
Amy;(her eyes start to tear) I loved that pink gem. (sits on a rock) I loved more than anything. (crying)  
Rouge;(trying not to cry) Same here.  
Sonic;(goes to her, puts hand on her back) Don't cry, Amy. It's--it's the part of how life goes.  
Knuckles;Besides, there's a whole basket full of gems at your house.  
Amy;(sniffs) Yes, but this one was special. I mean, it was the only pink one i had. There was not another gem like it in the world. I loved that gem. (sniffing)  
Sonic;(rubs her back) I know.  
Rouge;(notices something pink, but bigger behind her) What's that thing?  
Amy;(looks behind her) What?  
Knuckles;Amy, it's safe! It's your gem!  
Amy;(jumps up) The gem! (gasp) It is not destroyed. It's a mriacle! (she rolls it down) Sonic;Come on, we better get it back you your house.  
Tails;But how will we do that? The gem is big.  
Sonic;I know a way. We'll carry it with oyr psychocanatic powers!  
Amy;Oh, yes! good idea!

The End For Now. 


End file.
